


naruto the clan war

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Betrayal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: the clans are war and naruto has to save them without any dies people it will be epic adventure





	1. start

naruto the clan war

naruto was in his clan the rule of clan is the aplhabet is leader first leader name was aruto then baruto then caruto anyway baruto was kicked of from being leader becuse his very yonuger bro named maruto and others thoght he loser when he finaly hqd. Chance to be leader maruto kicked him of and baruto lived homeless house he had no house he had cardbored house

naruto talk to maruto

"dad" "when can i be an king? i promise i wont be a fuck up king like baruto" said naruto "sun is not king is can leader said maruto" "O BOI I JUST CAN WAIT TO BE CLANLEAAAADER" shotted naruto and he singed

matuto talk to baruto

"uh these fucks took my clan leader spot asholes" said baruto then maruto walk in "what fucks it?" said baruto "its clan war 2morow wrer family so come" said maruto "lol no fuck off" said baruto "SCUSE MEEEEEEE" said maruto "o ur so tough SIKE" said baruto and he laughed like hiyena then maruto walk oit pised of and

clan war

"my sun" "if u want be clan leader u have 2 now how to kick enemys ass" said maruto "go kick there ass rite mo" "ok" said naruto

the enemy team was the sasuke clan sasuke clan walk in and said "DIEEEEE" and they throwed ninja stard "SHIT" said naruto "call bakup" said naruto and they keep on fighting "rember be a true niiiinja" said naruto and then asault rifle was on floor "YAY SUCK ASS SASUKES" shotued naruto and he kiled them all witb rifle "SHIT HES TO STRONG RETREET" shoted the 10 alive sasukes other 1s were ded from rifle "my sun u where great fiter" said maruto "i am happy our teaching u ninja art work"

sasuke clan

it was brosdcast on tv on fox news "SASUKE CLAM WON WAR" but fox news is fake they rely lost "SASUKE CLAN IS AWSOME" said cnn but cnn fake to sasuke clan is shit sasuke clan qas going hill and loseing memers of clan

naruto visiys sasuke

"hi guys" said naruto "NO SHUT UP" said sasuke clan and they trird darting naruto but then maruto runned in "RAAAAAW IF U KILL NARUTO ILL KICK UR ASSES" "dont be hard on boy" said johnny "rember ur dad will protect u" said maruto to naruto "THX DAD" said naruto

baruto fo sasuke

baruto walk in sasuke clan "yo" said baruto "UR MENBER OF NARUTOS CLAN WE SHOLD KILL U" said steve who was sasuke clan leader "no" "do u want betee wepons" said baruto "ya ofc" said sasuke clan leader "well" "help me bcome leader and ill give u our kickass wrapons" said baruto

HUMF

HUMF

HUMF

and green smoke comed out

baruto said "i now ur powers of detention are as wet as warnogs back siiide" "but as thick as u r PAY ATENTION" "my words r a mater of propooud" then he brush hand over sasuke eye "its clear from ur vacent faces the lites arent on upstares" "but were talking LEADERS AND WEAPONS" "EVEN U CANT BE CAUGHT DUUUUM" then to saauke clan flyed up "BE PREPARED FOR CHANCE OF UR LIFES" "BE PREPARED FOR THE AWSOME NEWS" "A SHINING NEW LEADER IS TIPTOING NEARER" "and were are i" said sasuke "just listen to baruto" said baruto "I NOW IT SOUNDS DORSID BUT ULL BE PRESENTS WEN AT LAST IM GIVEN MY SHIT" "JUSTICE DELICIOUSLY SQUARED" "BE PREPAAAAAAAAAARED" said baruto "YEA BE PREPARED BE PREPARED" said sasuke clan "fo wat" "FOR MARUTO TO DIE" "y is he sick" "NO DUMASS WELL KILL HIM AND NARUTO TO" "o yea we dont need leader NO LEADER NO LEADER NANANANA" "IDOITS THERE WILL BE LEADER I WILL BE LEEEAAADER. STICK WITH ME AND ULL GET SO MUKH BADASS GUNS" "AWSOOOOME" said sasuke clan m they laughed "HAHAHAHAHAGA" like hiuenas

CLAN CLAN CLAN CLAN LEADER LEADER LEADER LEADER

"ITS AWSOME WELL SOON BE CONECTED WITH LEADER WHO IS AWSOME"

"ofc pro ur excepted to take certain dutys on bored"

"the futures litered with prices and though im the main address the point i must empathy is... U WONT GET SHIT WITHOUT MEEEEE" and sasukes fot scared

"SO PREPAH FOR THE COPE OF THE YEAR"

"PREPARE FOR MURSIEST SCAMER"

"Awsome plaNNING DUMASS TRICKED YEARS OF TRICKS IS WHY IL SOON BE CLAN LEADER RESPECTED SALUTE AND SEEN AS BADASS"

"YES IM A BIT SELFISH PRICK BE PREEEPAAAAARED"

"YES WERE SELFISH PRICKS BE PREPAAAAAAAAAAARED!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" said sasuke clan who laghed like hiyenas

naruto gose shoping

naruto waa shoping but then SASUKE GUYS RADED PLACE and baruto runned to maruto "sasuke people are raiding shop" "i dont give fuck" said maduto "NARUTOS THERE" then. Maruto jumped and started runing HE SAW NARUTO IN FLOOR AND HE PICK HIM UP then he climb up roof lader to baruto and naruto was aslepe "bro help me" said baruto "hmm LONG LIVE THE CLAN LEADER" and he cutted of marutos head "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said maruto and he falled of and died

naruto wakes up

"THX DAD" shitted naruto but then he run down "WAIT DAD" but then he saw maruto died "DAAAAD FUUUUUUCK OH NOO" shoted naruto "narutoooo" said baruto "whay have u done" "idk" said naruto "U KILLED HIM" "IF U DONT RUN U WILL GO TO JAIL FOR KILLING!" shout baruto "WTF" shiuted naruto and he rubbed away "MWAHAHAHAHAHA" said baruto

clan home

baruto got home "were is maruto" said people "maruto die" said batuto "WTF" said people and they nominate baruto as clan leader who now goted everything gaven to him

then death note ending 1 play

to be continue


	2. middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NAREUTO RETURNS 2 KILL BAD GUYS

naruto the clan war 2

naruto was growing up in jungle were monkeys taught him life "oo oo a a" said monkey "yes monkey i know it is a not easy" but then sasuke clans raided forest

forest

"WE HAVE TO GET MONKEY TO EAT" shout sasuke clan "NOOOOOOOOO" shout naruyo and he grabed pistol then shoot sasuke clan member there was leader of sasukes named "assuke" and assuke surveve when evry1 elae die

barutos lare

baruto was in his lare he kicked serial bowl with his leg and it flyed up and he catch it wiyh motuh and started eat it but then assuke walk in ane said "baruto there is bad raid" "what" said baruto "wehn we fighted my goons all die" "yea so who kiled them" said baturo "NARUTO" shout assuke "what" "WHAT" "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT" and baturo was so angery he pick up serial vowl he was eating and throwed it at assukes head so asduke had his face cover in serial "I I I THOGHT I KILL HIM FUCK HE VAN MESS YUP MY LAND HE CAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUVK FUCK IIII" "uhh" said assuke "so why bad" "NARUTOS MEMT TO BE CLAN LEWDER NOT ME IF HE" "ooh i have idea" said baruto "i wil make propogonfa song abot naruto so evryone wil hate him"

sing

baruto tuen on piano and sayed "every1 in the clan hates there stipid nefew his name is naruto and hes rly rly laaaame" "naruto tried to take my power hes views on control clan r rong i hate hes organd and naeutos his naaaame" "N-A-R" said baruto and assuke said "T-O-U" "hes the boi i hate best id like to sea him go up in fires" then propoganda song maker called fox cnn news who was mix of fox and cnn sayed "yo i like this sobg lets sign"

everyone hates naruto

"N-A-T" hes names naruto "E-R-O" "thats fuck name its worse then franksrin or dr no" then fox cnn news saye "u cant hurt him feeling he just smile n cry nicely then gose home n worships nitely his left is an emporim of wooooee!"

"N-E-R" "DONT YEL AT NARUTO" "U-T-O" "hes dad is daed everbyody hates that fucking jeeerk!" "clan is awsome with barutos lothing filing cluhs with angery sasukes" "u dont have 2 move ur feet" daid them while dancing then baruyos head pop up "just hate naruto to fisco beet HES UR WERD NITEMARE POOPY NEFEEEEW"

"if u hat nice leftist then i dobt ud like naruto" said fox half of news "or hes creepy litel frends monkeys" "THAS US" said mobkey "HOERAY"

"N-E-A" his name is naruto

"U-O-T" hes so ass

"the smiling yelpw hare guy that walks with monkeeeey!"

barutos propogenda somg gotted very ducesful and was top in itune and playstore chart flr long long time "hahahaha" saus baruto "now awhen he cums back hell die!"

naruto home

naruto wss in home with his dad monkey nane rafeki who had glases and beard and was old "o o a a" said rafeki ans naruto wached tv and saw evry2 hates naruto "what fuck" say nsruto "o o a a" said monkey "YES UR RIGHT I HAVE TO TAKE BAVK MY LAAAAAAAAAND" said naruto aned he put on jacket wnd clothes and everthing and rush to kill baruto

barutos lare

batlruyo was in lare eating doretos "guy" said yostuba who was narutos bro "i think that song is propogenda and he make it so naruto cant take hes place as clan leder"

entry

naruto saw the lare and it was gurded by sasuke clan prople "hmmm" say naruto then he runned psst guards "SHIT SHIT GET IM!" shout gaurds and theu fights! naruto punch guard in face then saw rifel lieing on flore so he pucked it up and shooted al guardss then assuke walked out "U" said assuke "U KIL ALL MY PEPOLE" and theyfight so naeruto wgerabbed assukes head and SNAPED IT "YAAAAAA" said sssuke and he die

enter

"u cant enter every1 hates you" said palace gaurd "ok" sau naruto and he punch guaurd "MAHAHAHA" say giard and he being out knife "U HAVE TO BE LIKED BY PPL TO KILL MEEEEEE" "shiet" say naruto

naruto gets likes

naruto got plan to get lots of likes so he pucked up lamp that was on floor and tap it and genie come out "hi say genie" "and who r u" say naruto "i am genie from lamp and i can give u 3 widhes "make me like by the clan so they donr give shit when i take leafer from baruto" "u got it sweatcheeks" sayed genie "wait but how" say genie "shit i just waste 1 wish" sayed naruto "ya bro oops" hmm thought naruto then he looked at the newspaper and saw propoganda song caled every1 hates narutk was on top chart "LEST MAKE PROPEHQNDA SOMG" "u got it sweatypie" say genie and he make propogonda song and it was live action musical

prince naruto

prince naruto was walking throgh city "MAKE WAYYYYY" say ppl "FOR PRINCE NAAARUUUUTO" "make WAYYYY for prince naruto" then cnn fox news walk theough city "hey clear way in old basememt hey u let me in its beight new star oh come if u wana be forst to meet his eeyeeel" "make way here he comes ring belks bang the drums OMG UR GONA LOVE THIS GUY" then prince naruto comed out "PRINCE NARUTO FABOLOUS HE NARUTO CLAN genuflect shoe dome respect down on 1 knee" while prince naruto walk with elphant "now try ur best 2 stay calm" and new sasuke leader name mr sass was dance next to baruto "brush up ur sumday salad" "then come meet his spectacalar FOUR A REEEE" "PRINCE NAAARUTO MIGHTY AS HE NARUTO CLAAAM" "STRONG AS 10 COOL DUDES DEFINETLY" "he face the galooing hords" say old man with beerd "a milion bad guy with swords" say kid "who swnt those bad guyz to there lords" "Y PRINCE NAAARUTOOOO" "hes got 75 golden caramels" say guy "DONT LOOK LOVELY JUNE" say harry "purple peecocks" "yes harry there cool" say june "wen it comes to exotic dah mehmuuuu" say cnn fox news "has he got a zoo IM TELLING U UTS A WORD CLASS MEMORY" "PRINCE NARUTO FABULOUS AS HE NARUTO CLAAAN" "that physike how can i talk weak at knee" "well get out in square" "adjust ur vail and prepare to look and stare at prince naruto" "rheres no question this narutos alluring never normal never boring hes cool a winner a wizard A AWSOME" "hes aboot to make me cool and be awsome" "hes got 95 white persan monkeys" "OMG MONKEYS LETS SEE MONKEYS" said damcing guys "and to view them there free" "HE SO NICE" "hes got slaves funkies and furies" "im happy work" "they bow when serving they just love prince naruto"

PRINCE NARUTO

PRIIINCE NAAAARUTO

then baruto runed to cover door sothey dont brake in

"PRINCE NARUTO" then elphant smashed ob baruto and he was piss offed

"amarose he ali naruto"

"HEARD UR PRINCESS WAS HOT LOVELY 2 SEE"

"and that why he got dolled a lovely"

"with 16 elephants llamas galore"

"bears lions brass band and more"

"40 fakers his cool his smart"

"bird"

"MAKE WAY FOR PRINCE NARUTO"

then old man clap his hand and say splendid awsome i love

PRINCE NARUTO PROPOGONDA SONG WAS NOW TRENDING

"SHIT NOW THEY LIKE NARUTO THAT FUCKER FUCKING FUCK" shout baruto "FUCKING" then he saw sasuke on floere "hi" say sasuke clan memer and clan member was wraring naruto shoos and drink naruto coke "WAT" "r THOSE" say naruto and he point at his shoo "I AM TRU BE KING AND THIS FUCKS MIGHT TAKE MY KING AMD U R WEARING HIS MERCHNDIES!" shout baruyo so loud and he stabed clan memner and he die "I FUCK" "FUCK SHIT" ahout batuto so loudly "i i" "GAURDS" say baturo "yea bos" say guard "i need u to guard palace becuse naruto might atack" say barutow "k dude" say guard

naruto home

"so bro do u want anything" say genie "yes genie i want u 2 be free" say naruto "oh thx" say genie and he walk away

fnal bartle

naruto was get ready for fight baruto "barutos my uncle i can whope his ashole" sayed naruto "k dude" say naruto and he got ready for fight he put on ninja headban and say "now i kick ass"

death note ending 2 play

to be continue


	3. FINAL BATEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NARUTO IS FIGHT BARUUUUTOOOO

naruto the clan war 3

naruto was put on headban and reasy yo kick ass but first he want sleep becuse his uncle baruto is tough but then an assasin STRANGLE NARUTO naruto was choking so he punch assin in face and he was still strangle and he saw lamp nect to him so he grabed lamp and hit asassins face with lamp then he threw him up at ceiling fan and he git cutted up and died "oh my shit" said naruto "why did he fight me" so he looted assins body for clue and he saw that THERE WAS BARUTOS BUISNESS CARD! "o my shit baruto hired him 2 kill me" thnked naruto and he said "hmm i have to kill baruto"

final battle

naruto was runing to barutos lare and their was lots of assasins theor "WE WONT LET U KILL NARUTO" shout assins and tgey fighted naruto naruto punched one in the face then grabed a rifle that was in his pocket and kiled all the assasins arond him "hahahaha u are fuck in ass" say nsruto while theyre all die on floor

baritos lare

baroto was eating pepsi and wached secrity camera "Shit he here" he say so he walk out and he put on fighting gear and armore to fight him then he smashed the door open "BARUTO" shout naruto after he smash door open "hahaha yes u fuck?" say baruto "GIMME MY CLAN LEADER" say naruto "no" say baturo "THEN ILL BARRY U WITH MY BEAR HANDS DEATH DEATH" and BARUTO JUMPED AT NARUTO "oh my SHIT NO" say naruto and he got sword out and they swordfight "i can do this for ALL DAY UO FUCK" say baruto AND THEN BARUTO PUNCH NARUTO IN FACE "P SHIT" say naruto and he GRABED SWORD AND STABED BARUTO "meheheheh u think UVE WON YET FUCK" ay baruto and he kissed his stab wond AND IT HEAL "shitting" say naruto and he PULLED INTO BARUTOS QOND AND TWISTED HIS ORGAN "u FUCK" say baruot and blood was fly everywete and narutyo then grabed knife abd stabed barutos head with it and baruto then puled knife out of hes hed "fucker u think u kill?" and blood was flying from his brang and they fughmted some more thry walked outside AND NARUTO THREW BARUTO ONTO FLOOR "WAIT" said baruto "U KILLED MARUTO RITE!?" hmm said naruto "WAIT NO U DID U FUUUUCK" and naruto got so angery he lung at baruto and punch him more "fucking" sayed baruto and he was hurt "go fucking URSELF BICH" ahout batuto abd he grabed giyb and shoot naruto with gun but then naruto riped the bulet out of hes arm and throwed it at baturo "FUCKING" and baruto was hurt and fell onto corner "baruto ur my uncle so i love u" say naruto "run away or u die" "NO NO THIS ALL CNN FOX NEWS AND SASUKES FAULT THEY R ENEMYES!" "WTF NO IS NOT" say cnn fox news and sasuke clan "u lie to them u dident guve them wepon u fuck" say naturo "shitting" sayed vaburo "well" "go away now" say naruto "hmm ok CLAN LEADEEERRR" and baruto THREW ROCK AT NARUTO so then naruto punch baruto and he falled into pit weere cnn fox new and other ppl like sasuke were die "shitting" say baruto "U FUCK" say peoplw he trick "HAHAHA WE EAT U NOW" "no i thohht were frends" say baruto "hmm I THOGHT WERE ENEMYS" and they jump at baruto wgile he was bleding and ated him alice "NOOOOOOO" sYed baruto while he die

naruto was now clan leader and he bringed happy to land

the end


End file.
